


Soft kitty, warm kitty.

by OnlyGirlInYourWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also the rest of Nekoma team, And Kenma being sleepy and adorable and totally in love with Kuroo, Basically this is the fluff that the world needs, Because there isn't nearly enough kuroken fluff, But you'll miss them if you blink, M/M, This is just Kuroo being a loving and sappy idiot, he's so precious, omg tag attack, shortass one shot about kuroken being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyGirlInYourWorld/pseuds/OnlyGirlInYourWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma is sleepy and Kuroo is a precious cinnamon roll. Kenma too. And they are both ridiculously in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft kitty, warm kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> HONESTLY THIS FIC IS NOTHING BUT TEETH ROTTING FLUFF. YOU KNOW WHY? BC THE WORLD NEEDS MORE KUROKEN FLUFF AND /SOME/ PEOPLE WON'T STOP WITH THE ANGST *CRIES
> 
> I JUST WANT SOME KUROKEN FLUFF IN MY LIFE IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK
> 
> *coughs
> 
> On to the fic now :)

_Thump-thump-thump._ Kenma could feel Kuroo’s heartbeat as he rested his head on his chest, their hands and legs tangled together. Kenma was dozing lightly, practically  _ on _ Kuroo as they lay together on the still slightly damp grass. 

 

Kenma had never been much of a morning person. So, for him to be here at school at this ungodly hour -  _ it was 5 am for fuck's sake -  _ was nothing short of a miracle. In fact, if it wasn't for Kuroo’s gentle whispers, petting and coaxing, Kenma wouldn't have bothered to come at all. He really didn't mind missing practice matches if he got to sleep. 

 

But alas, Kuroo had cooed - if Kenma had been more awake, he would have huffed in irritation - his wake up call in his ear and hugged him and had dressed him. Then, he had proceeded to half carry - no  _ fully _ carry - Kenma to school. Kenma went along with some protesting mewls and sighs but as long as he didn't disturb his sleep too much, Kenma willingly let Kuroo do what he wanted. 

 

So there they were, Kenma curled up like a cat on Kuroo’s chest on the grass in front of the school as the team waited for the bus. The rest of the team was a bit antsy apparently since the bus was supposed to be there by now and they were running late but Kenma didn't really care about when or if it would come really, if it did Kuroo would get him in with minimal fuss and without disturbing his sleep too much. If it didn't, he'd take him home. 

 

He really was lucky he had such a brilliant best friend. No wonder he was so much in love with him.

 

Kenma gave out a little sigh against Kuroo’s shirt, making him chuckle as he gently stroked his hair. 

 

“Are you waking up, already?” Kuroo murmured to him, casually pressing a kiss to his hair.

 

Kenma made a noise that Kuroo assumed was a denial of his assumption and moved up a little so his face was buried in Kuroo’s neck, each exhale tickling him a little.

 

“Okay.” Kuroo said softly and carded a hand through Kenma’s hair, softly petting the silky strands.

 

Kenma hummed contentedly as Kuroo’s hands massaged him and slowly began to fall back into deep sleep with a tiny, peaceful smile on his face.

  
Yes, Kenma was in love with Kuroo. It worked out so well that Kuroo was insanely in love with Kenma too. 

**Author's Note:**

> AND I AM BACK FROM MY SECLUSION. I watched Haikyuu in the meantime so HERE I AM with another fic.
> 
> ALSO YES THE TITLE IS A BIG BANG THEORY REFERENCE. 
> 
> *sings soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur...
> 
> Hope y'all liked it, I sure liked writing it. 
> 
> Please do leave me a comment about how you liked it and if you want more, it's always very much appreciated. Especially since this is my first Haikyuu fic however short this is xD
> 
> Love,  
> Kay.


End file.
